Hotspring Adventure
by Chanteloup
Summary: Ryoma, surprised by the sudden invitation by Fuji-sempi, goes to a hot spring with him unaware of the sadistic sempai's motive. Yaoi! BxB! FujixRyoma
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey People, I'm new here and this is my first story! Enjoy! Unsure on how many chapters it will be! I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! DO NOT SUE PLEASE!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The golden bright eyed boy yawned as he woke up, dazed as he had just woken up after the car he was riding in suddenly went from a smooth ride to a bumpy one as the car turned on to a dirt road. His eyes narrowed at his discomfort of the sudden change as he was awaken by the jolts and bumps as he was bouncing around in his seat; one bump so bad he almost hit his head on the ceiling getting a slight chuckle from his Sempai who happened to be driving the vehicle.

He glared at him after landing, "Che, why didn't you take a different route Fuji-sempi," he frowned glaring at him clutching the door handle and his arm rest as to not be thrown around again. The slightly older brown haired boy only smiled before replying, "Why, Ryoma-kun this is the only route to the hot-spring we're going to," he chuckled as he watched the first-year get tossed around in his seat. Ryoma let out a huff clearly pouting as he was starting to get the feeling that Fuji-sempai was deliberately going over every large or shallow bump he 30 minutes of being tossed around in the car they had finally pulled up to the large hot-spring, nothing else insight but trees, "Where's the rest of the tennis members?" Ryoma asked curiously getting out of the car as he saw that no one else was here yet.

"Oh, well Tezuka said he was busy, Oishi is taking care of Eiji who got sick, Kawamaru had to stay and help with the restaurant, Inui is also busy," Fuji replied,"Momo said he couldn't make it, and Kaidoh said he didn't want to go." Ryoma let out a huff, "So no one else is coming..." he trailed off glancing up at his sempi who merely smiled thinking to himself about the day before: (FLASHBACK)

_It was the end of tennis practice and weekend had arrived most of the regulars had left except for Eiji, Inui, Tezuka, and himself (Fuji). "Fuji, are you really serious about Ochibi?" Eiji asked after changing glancing amused at Fuji, Tezuka merely glanced away and continued to change while Inui had his notebook out and was busily writing something down in it. "Yes, so don't bother coming to the hot-spring tomorrow," he replied calmly with a small sadistic smile on his face, "Or else." Eiji merely laughed, "Good luck with that. I'll tell Momo and the others the trip got cancelled," Eiji called as he left the locker room followed by Inui as he finished writing down what ever he did write down and then Tezuka who also followed in total silence pretending to have not heard the conversation. The tennis team would eventually except it, as Eiji was already going out with Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh were also in debate as they still didn't know it the two were dating. Fuji smiled before leaving the lockers the door locking behind him as he headed home, planning what to do tomorrow with the unsuspecting kohai. _(END OF FLASHBACK)

Entering their room, Ryoma set his stuff down before turning to head out of the door only to be blocked by Fuji, "Nani?" he glared, obviously hating the sudden interference his golden cat like eyes piercing as he waited for the light brown haired sempi to move, "Where are you going?" Fuji asked amused at the smaller boys expression of annoyance. "Ponta." Ryoma merely stated as he slid past him and into the long hallway heading back towards the front of the onsen to where the vending machines were. Fuji watched him go and sighed wanting him to hurry back as he glanced outside to where _their _own bubbling hot-spring was awaiting them before turning and stripped himself of clothes and went to the shower to wash.


	2. Chapter 2

_**ONCE AGAIN: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Ryoma walked back slowly, sipping his grape Ponta with another clutched in his hand for later and entered the room which he found to be empty. "Fuji-sempai?" he called into the empty room setting his extra can of Ponta near his belongings before turning towards the sliding doors where splashing could be heard behind it, "I'm here Ryoma-kun. The hot-spring feels nice_ you should join_," Fuji called emphasizing on the last three words making it sound more of an order towards the younger boy who raised his eyebrow slightly at the tone. Ryoma opened the door to be met by the steam flinching back from the heat, it was almost night time, the sky showing only bits of the sun's light as it lowered. Fuji could be seen in the water seeming to enjoy the temperature of the water before motioning with his hand for Ryoma to join him with another sadistic smile which made Ryoma shudder slightly and decided not to defy him,"Fine." He went back in and strode into the bathroom grabbing a small towel to wrap around his waist after stripping his clothes off and taking a quick shower.

Fuji awaited Ryoma's re-entrance feeling himself get slightly hard as he awaited the younger boy; he was not disappointed and his erection grew slightly, his facial expression staying the same as he eyed Ryoma. Emerald colored hair dripping with water, almost reaching his shoulders, pale white skin only to be covered by a small thin towel around his slim waist, Ryoma stepped out the door and closed it behind him slowly approaching Fuji in what seemed to be a calm manner as the boy stripped his towel off and sank into the warm water slowly, wincing at the high temperature. His slowness allowed Fuji to get a glance at the boy's smaller member which made him smirk at its size before being suddenly splashed by water making him cough as some of it got in his mouth. Ryoma blushing a deep red as he found the sempai with a sadistic smirk as Fuji eyed his own member and sent a large splash towards him before sinking fast into the water bringing his knees up slightly as if to shield himself from his gaze, feeling a bit insecure, "Pervert," he stated his face still flushed red.

Fuji chuckled at Ryoma's discomfort and stretched out his legs, the pool of water being small, his foot purposely brushed Ryoma's thigh causing the boy to jolt in surprise as he felt a tickling sensation dangerously near his member and gasped slightly moving away, "Stop messing with me Fu-," he said glaring but was cut off as the foot returned and rubbed against his cock causing him to tremble at the sudden and new slightly aroused, Ryoma reached down and grabbed the foot pushing it away but let out a yell of surprise as hands wrapped around his waist and pulled him towards the captors body. He tugged at Fuji's hands panicking slightly at the sudden rush of events, "FUJI-SEMPI!" he yelled before letting out another startled gasp as a hand found his half erect cock and started to pump it slowly causing him to shiver. "A-Ah!Fu-," he moaned tugging at the hand but his strength had left him as the hand increased the pace; his hips starting to thrust forwards slightly into the hand that held him, "S-Stop, it feels weird," he panted, "It feels like I'm going to-." Ryoma stopped gritting his teeth, his face flushed red as small mewls of arousal could be heard coming out of his mouth. "Feel's like what Ryoma-kun?" Fuji whispered nibbling on the earlobe of the first-year, "Is this your first time doing something like this?" His hand slowly stroked the young boy's cock feeling it pulse in his hand as he rubbed the tip, cradling the younger teens balls and rolling them around while massaging it at the same time; his grin growing wider as he felt Ryoma trembling against him clutching Fuji's arm weakly, mewls slipping from his lips as the hand sped up faster.

Tears poured from the pair of golden eyes as Ryoma panting heavily, his thoughts unfocused as he didn't catch Fuji's question, his head spinning from the steam. His body was hot and as the hand sped up he felt himself start to fade from the pleasure and heat, letting out small cries as his hips thrust forwards and convulsed, jolts running through him as he felt the world go white around him feeling nothing but pleasure and electricity coursing through his nerves; he released, his white sticky fluid caught on Fuji's fingers; his mind flickering before passing out from the heat. Fuji held the unconscious Ryoma in his arms while licking off the semen caught on his fingers before carrying the overheated boy out of the the steaming water and strode into the room. He laughed quietly as tears still clung to Ryoma's closed eyes and flushed cheeks; he dressed Ryoma in boxers and a t-shirt before dressing himself and tucking them both into a futon, pulling Ryoma close to him before drifting off to sleep with a pleased smile on his face, "I love you Ryoma."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS! The story continues... **Thank you to all the people who followed and faved the story :) I will try to update chapters as soon as possible! _

**COMING SOON**_: Another story though I am unsure on who the parings will be! If anyone has an idea please comment!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The morning rays entered the room and soon the brightness of the room was too much for the emerald haired boy, Ryoma's eyes flickered open, dazed and tried to get up only to realize he was being held down; an arm around his waist and the other resting on his thigh gripping the inside of his leg lightly but secure. Fuji was still asleep and he was holding onto Ryoma securely a pleased smile on his face as he unconsciously pulled Ryoma closer to him making him blush slightly as he realized that Fuji was almost naked, the events from last night suddenly came back to him at a rush, ... _Fuji-sempai and ...I..., _he thought as he remembered what had happened last night and pulled himself free blushing madly as the tingling feeling came back causing him to rush to the bathroom not realizing that Fuji had woken up and was watching him with a smug smirk on his face as the blushing boy ran to the bathroom shutting the door with a bang. Moments later the shower could be heard, Fuji yawned and stretched and chuckled softly to himself and got up to grab the phone and call room service to order breakfast.

Ryoma turned on the shower and was washing his hair while trying not to bang his head repeatedly onto the wall while he blushed repeatedly as he remembered every moment of the hot-spring. He could feel his cock growing hard from his memories and flushed a deep red as it wouldn't go down and his own hand soon snaked down to touch his own member tentatively as yesterday was his first time ever jacking off. He slowly stroked it letting out a low moan before freezing, _...Fuji-sempai couldn't have heard that could he? _he thought panicking slightly but it went away as his hand resumed as his cock throbbed reminding him of his aroused state. He leaned against the wall and rubbed himself getting slightly frustrated as he couldn't get the same sensation of electrifying pleasure as last night, he still felt pleasure but not like the one that had brought him to climax, "Chikusho," he hissed before freezing as a hand slid down his waist and curled around his cock over his hand.

"What's wrong Ryo-chan?" the sempai's voice sounded behind his ear before a tongue found its way inside causing Ryoma to jerk around and flattened himself against the other wall in surprise,_ When did he come in?! I thought I locked the door!? _he thought as he mustered his best glare he shot towards Fuji while he blushed a few more shades of red as he tried to hide his embarrassment. "Having trouble?" Fuji smirked as he motioned towards the younger teens half-erect penis before smaller hands quickly turned off the shower and snatched a towel near by quickly covering himself. "G-Go away," Ryoma glared his face still flushed trying to push his Sempi out the door while one hand clutched the large towel slipping off his slim hips, "Alright, alright Ryo-chan, just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready," the amused light haired teen called as he walked out with a smug grin shutting the door behind him. Chuckling Fuji uttered a moan loud enough for Ryoma to hear him, mimicking the sound the chibi made in the shower; Ryoma's face was still red as he finished showering, annoyed at the taunting moan that sounded from the closed door, mocking him.

After the shower, he came out dressed in a plain t-shirt and shorts his face still pinkish as he came out after composing his thoughts and sat down to eat where Fuji was waiting. His stomach growled when he caught the whiff of food and eagerly took the bowl of rice Fuji offered him and they ate in silence for a while; Ryoma noticing the stares he was getting from Fuji, "Nani?" he muttered as he took another bite; Fuji merely smiled before leaning over and licked the boy's cheek where rice was lingering before drawing back almost snorting with laughter at the chibi's bewildered expression; his cheeks flushed with red once again frozen in place before wiping his cheek and mouth with his hand, "Why did you do that?!" he asked completely confused and clearly embarrassed glaring at Fuji, his golden eyes wide with shock and annoyance. "Rice," Fuji replied tapping his own cheek before continuing his own meal which clearly contained spicy foods; Ryoma also continued his meal but cast wary glances towards the older teen as he ate, unaware what would happen that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**He****y**_** guys :) Thanks for the many follows on the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Ryoma let out a tired yawn, today they had caught a bus to the nearest town and had spent their day there walking around and sightseeing along with eating as many things as he could possibly try with a few cans of grape Ponta to wash it down. He collapsed on the already laid out futon, tired and stuffed from today as he curled up there hoping to fall asleep but was awaken by a nudge from Fuji.

"Go take another bath and change your clothes first, Ryo-chan," his sempai said to him adding Ryoma's new nickname at the end causing the young prodigy to scoff at the name before getting up and heading to the bathroom before stopping as a shadow loomed over him. "Ano, Fuji-sempai...Why are you following me?" Ryoma asked feeling a bit cornered and nervous as he awaited his smiling sempai's answer.

"A bath of course, Ryo-chan," Fuji answered with delight as he gently pushed the first-year into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, "It's quicker if we take a bath together, I also want to go to _sleep_, " he fake yawned as if to prove his point before starting to strip. "Uh, I can just wai-," Ryoma said quickly, he could feel his face heating up once more as he tried to step past his almost naked sempai before being stopped.

"Come on Ryo-chan, its just a bath," Fuji grinned as he started to strip Ryoma himself as he blocked the doorway; soon both of them were naked and Fuji ushered Ryoma into the bath, turning on the water and testing it to see if it was warm. Ryoma huddled to the side casting glances at the door and wondered if he could get to the door before being caught by Fuji, his face still felt hot as he remembered the night before and early this morning and quickly started to edge away towards the door before a hand gripped his wrist and pulled him into the embrace of the other's body, he froze as he was leaning against Fuji. His back towards the light haired boy and could feel something prodding his back, _Fuji...sempai's...thing... _he was still frozen in embarrassment and tried to pull away but was trapped within the embrace.

Fuji enjoyed the look on Ryoma's face, the flushed cheeks, quivering lips, and golden eyes that seemed to be glistening with tears as the first-year tried to pull away, "Ryo-chan come wash my back for me," he whispered into the boy's ear causing him to flinch. He laughed silently as he brought over a bath stool and sat on it waiting for the younger teen to start, "Come now Ryo-chan, I'll wash you too."

Ryoma glared at Fuji his face still beet red as he slowly came towards him and grabbed a sponge and started to scrub the older teen's back, trying to ignore the smiling yet attractive face and body of his sempai. He shook his head bewildered at the thought that crossed his mind, _Attractive? What am I thinking?! All those "I love you, I love you Ryoma" confessions must be messing with my mind_, he thought as he sped up the washing glaring at the confessor. Fuji then grabbed Ryoma and pulled him in front of where he was sitting, "My turn."

Something about the tone made Ryoma tremble slightly, his breath caught in his throat as he felt Fuji's fingers trail down his side before the sponge rubbed soothingly on his back trailing up and down. With each stroke the sponge lowered and lowered before slipping to the front, Ryoma was pulled back and found himself sitting on Fuji's lap and with another blush he could feel the older teen's member pressing against his lower back. "I can wash myself, so...," Ryoma said refusing to make eye-contact with the older one as he tried to get off but was pulled once again, back onto the lap.

"I already said I would do it," Fuji said with another smile which had a slight hint of enthusiasm. Fuji's hands slowly came to the front and was rubbing the boys small chest with the sponge with small circular strokes, deliberately going over the two small pink buds that had become erect due to the simulations before moving downwards before two hands quickly stopped him, "I-I don't need to be washed there!" Ryoma stuttered slightly as he gripped the hand holding the sponge tightly trying to move it away but his efforts did nothing as the hand remained a few inches from the now half-erect member.

"Now, now, Ryo-chan. I said I'll wash you too," Fuji grinned as he trailed the sponge down further before pausing as Ryoma tried to squirm his way free causing his own hard member to rub against the boy's back causing some pleasurable sensations, a soft grunt coming from him. "You said you were just going to wash my back!" the fidgeting prodigy argued before being hushed.

"If you remember correctly, Ryoma, I said I'll wash you. I didn't specify on where I would wash now did I?" the grin on the sadists face grew wider as he ignored the rest of the protests and began to brush lightly against the base of Ryoma's cock which was now standing proudly. Soft moans could be heard coming from Ryoma who tried once again to escape but his resolve was wilting as the sponge was replaced by a hand that gripped the hard member and squeezed it lightly before rubbing up and down the slick and soapy erection. Hot breath could be felt against his ear before a low whisper caused him to shudder at the sudden confession, "I love you Ryoma, do you love me?"

Ryoma's mind was frozen and he was panicking inside his mind, _He's serious about loving me?! What's going on?! Why me?! What's happening! Do I love him?!,_ thoughts flashing through his head before he was interrupted as the hand trailed down leaving his rock hard cock wanting for more sensations but his own pride wouldn't let him beg for it or reach down and finish the job himself while being watched under the lustful loving gaze of the sadist who had confessed to him. He twitched and let out a startled wanton moan as the hand curled around his scrotum and massaged him for a short bit before it turned to his ass. He could feel a finger pressing lightly against his puckered hole but didn't penetrate, his dick was leaking pre-cum making him shift again in the lap he was in, hearing another soft grunt and feeling the older teen's arousal pressing against his back. As Fuji's hand trailed back up lightly brushing against the rock hard member that was eager to feel more pleasurable sensations, Ryoma slightly pushed his hips forwards and almost let out a whine for more but was left feeling horny and disappointed as Fuji took his hand away and made the confused boy stand up.

Fuji smiled, "Go rinse off, Ryo-chan. The washing's done," he merely said as he too rinsed off before grabbing a towel and exiting the bathroom leaving Ryoma standing there confused, disappointed, and not to mention extremely aroused. He felt a bit frustrated as he quickly rinsed off and dried himself off before exiting after his sempi thoughts racing around his mind, the towel wrapped around his hips snugly as he stormed out of the bathroom.

Fuji left the boy aroused and horny and slipped into the futon after pulling on some boxers waiting for the prideful first-year to join him as he watched amused at the pouting red faced boy that slipped his underwear over his still throbbing erection, before crawling into the large futon scooting away from Fuji and curled up into a corner, his back towards the older teen. _Tch, a bit too prideful to express himself wanting release, ne?_ he thought looking with lustful eyes at the feminine figure lying a foot away from him, _this aught to help him confess his love and need. _He grabbed a extra can of grape Ponta lying near the first-year's bag and rummaged through his own before opening the can with a loud _pop_ causing the boy's head to swivel towards him, "HEY! That's mine!" he shouted sitting up and glaring at the older boy who grinned before taking a sip.

Fuji pretended to take a sip of the drink he had just fused with a "_tiny_" bit of a liquid aphrodisiac before the can was snatched away by the golden eyed boy who took a gulp defiantly and aggressively while glaring at his sempi, his eyes clearly reading _MINE_, before he placed the now half empty can of Ponta on his side of the bed before turning his back towards the older teen once again. Fuji merely chuckled and turned off the lights before tucking himself into the futon, a sadistic glint in his blue eyes before closing them a smug smirk on his face, ready to ravish the younger boy with his throbbing member as he patiently waited for the aphrodisiac to take place.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here's the next chapter X) Enjoy! Remember that this is BxB (Yaoi), so Yaoi haters please exit!**_

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Ryoma sat up restless and feeling hot, reaching over to grab the can of Ponta and drinking the rest of the chilled drink hoping to quench his thirst before laying back down once more. A few minutes later, his golden eyes flicked open his body burned even more than before and he could feel all the blood rushing downwards, towards his midsection, _Why...AM I AROUSED!?_ He thought panicking slightly as he stared at the tent of his underwear get higher and higher and as it did so did the tingling sensation as it spread throughout his body, he shivered curling up on to his side and tried to ignore it but it did no good as his erection showed no signs of wilting. He glanced at Fuji whose back was turned towards him, "Fuji-sempai?" he whispered cautiously checking to see if the older teen was awake and as no response came from who he assumed was sleeping he sighed with gratefulness and turned his attention back to his erection.

Fuji smiled as he heard the low call of his name come from the boy and didn't respond, he heard a sigh then silence for a moment, then there was rustling of the covers being pulled down along with fabric rubbing against the futon making his grin grow even wider. He put a hand on his awaking cock hearing the small pants and muffled moans sound from behind him making him roll on to his other side causing the the boy to freeze. Fuji continued to "_sleep_" his face now turned towards the boy he sneaked a glance after the boy resumed thinking the older teen was still fast asleep; Ryoma was on his stomach his knees holding him up slightly so Fuji could see the smaller cock dangling between the boy's feminine legs with a hand stroking it. The boy was burrowing his face slightly in the pillow as to muffle his moans as he tried to calm his arousal; hips shaking with delight Fuji eyed the small pert ass of the younger teen. A load yet muffled moan erupted from the boy's lips as he came, slumping back onto the bed, his body still shivering as the drug was still taking effect; deciding to be the sadist he was he rolled over in his "_sleep_" and spooned the boy who jolted in surprise at the sudden embrace.

Ryoma was once again panicking as he was trapped in Fuji's embrace hearing the soft and light breathing of the sempai that had just spooned him, the hot breath reaching his ear causing him to squeak at the sudden feeling as his entire body seemed to be sensitive to everything along with him still being horny. With his underwear still off and to the side he could feel the rock hard erection poking at the crevice of his ass through the thin barrier of material, he pressed back against it as his need to release was ripping up any logical thought as he started to grind himself against the supposedly sleeping sempai, before letting out a yelp as his ear was suddenly attacked by a slimy hot intruder, he shuddered, his sensitive body enjoying every second of it.

The horny prince was too much for Fuji to keep up the pretend sleeping facade and licked and nibbled the ear before whispering, "Ryo-chan, I love you," with a moan from the boy he reached down and replaced the small hands with his own and stroked the younger teen's hot and slick member that was dripping with pre-cum. With more mewls and moans coming from the boy, he reached up with his free hand and tweaked one of the small pink buds softly stimulating them as he also slowed his strokes to the younger teens dick feeling the small boy withering beside him.

"M-More! D-Don't s-stop!" Ryoma gasped as he felt the hand slow down into a torturous stimulation as the need to release was still there, "Fuji-sempai!" he hissed in frustration as he started to buck his hips to speed up the pace but before he could do so the hands were pulled away and his own were suddenly tied up and pinned over his head as he was rolled onto his stomach once more, his ass up in the air making him feel extremely vulnerable and embarrassed as his cheeks flared up with heat. He whimpered with need as he felt Fuji behind him, grinding against him, "Call me Syusuke, Ryoma" the voice said as he felt teeth scrape against his neck before he felt a hard and hot object slide between his legs grinding against his scrotum and dripping cock.

Fuji slowly rubbed himself between Ryoma's legs getting more whimpering moans from the boy as he sped up before stopping right when Ryoma was about to cum, repeating the process several times causing the boy to shudder and tremble as he was refused the need to be able to release multiple times "Ne, Ryoma..do you like me?" Fuji asked nuzzling against the smaller teen pausing the movements, "Will you go out with me?"

As the movements stopped Ryoma whined in frustration his mind still not processing anything but the need to cum, after calming down a bit though he was still horny as hell he managed to comprehend what Fuji had just asked him. _Do I love him? _he thought leaning against the pillow thinking as he felt the older teen nuzzle against him, Ryoma could sense all the love and seriousness the question held along with Fuji's actions despite some of them being sadistic at times, he had thought the older brown haired teen was attractive and had a crush on the older sempai but he never thought the one he liked would have liked him this much and kept the feelings to himself trying to forget the attraction he felt towards Fuji. Despite the sadist's actions he truly did enjoy his company and with a small smile forming at the corner's of the cat-eyed boy he turned his head towards the older teen, "Yes," he murmured a his blush turning into a deep red before a a cry came from him as he was flipped around onto his back.

Fuji could not believe the word that came from his now lover's lips and flipped Ryoma over, kissing the boy deeply which the boy accepted and parted his lips to allow access into the warm moist crevice while tangling his tongue into the other's and engaging in a short fight for dominance which Fuji won; breaking the long kiss he immediately turned to the erect nipples ignoring the hardness of his lover as it also craved attention. His mouth latching onto one pink bud teasing it with his tongue while the other received attention from his hand which pinched and pulled causing moans to come from the boy who was struggling beneath him, "Syusuke!" he gasped, "Release me hands!"

"No can do, its much kinkier this way and easier to control you," Fuji replied with a smug smirk as he lapped his way down to where Ryoma's erection waited standing proudly at attention. He suckled around the base of it nipping at the sensitive skin there hearing a pleasant yelp and mewls at the sensation; he turned his attention to the small balls,_ so cute and soft_, he thought nuzzling the scrotum before nipping at the skin around the sack getting more of a reaction as he did this, the boy's hips thrusting up and trembling. He paused causing the panting red-faced boy to look at him dazed, Fuji got off the futon and went over to his belongings, shuffling through his bag before pulling out a brown paper bag smiling evilly; Ryoma gulp and eye the bag with a frightened look on his face as he did not appreciate the older teens sadistic expression.

* * *

**_Sorry to stop there! Next chapter will be out soon! :D_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys :) Sorry for the delay! I was working on the next chapter for "The Emperor's Crush" but then I was stopped by writers block so I went back to working on Hotspring Adventure instead! Enjoy!**_

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_I. Hate. You._ Those were the words Ryoma's eyes spelled as he glared at his lover who had flipped him over onto his stomach, his hands tied behind his back, pillows supporting him so he was leaning up slightly. The brown paper bag that Fuji had brought out was indeed terrifying, as it had been turned upside down and dumped of its contents...toys..._sex_ toys...Ryoma glared at Fuji with his golden eyes, his cheeks were still red from blushing, his cock was still as hard as it was before as it had not been able to release yet, along with the still raging affects of the aphrodisiac.

Fuji's earlier smirk, from when he had tipped out the toys from the bag and seen his lover's expression of shock, had turned into a full on evil grin of a sadist as he selected a bottle of a lube...another stronger aphrodisiac gel and applied it to the tip of Ryoma's quivering cock, slowly rubbing the head of it before covering the rest of his shaft with it causing loud moans to come from Ryoma as the boy felt the effects immediately, trying to thrust into Fuji's hands to quench his arousal. Pulling away from the wanton cock he searched through the pile of toys before bringing out a ribbon and tying it onto the hard erection and pulling it into a bow all the way to the base of the shaft before coating his fingers with the gel, teasing the puckered rim as he slowly coated it with the aphrodisiac he watched it slowly start to twitch drawing his finger in.

Ryoma couldn't suppress the moans coming from his mouth, his golden eyes shut tight as tears threatened to flow as the pleasurable burning sensations got stronger and stronger before yelping a protest, "Don't!" as he felt something slide onto his cock, feeling a tight squeeze at the base of his shaft as he looked down to see a light pink ribbon wrapped around his erection, "A-ah! Syusuke!" he cried out as a finger slipped inside him spreading the burning deep inside of him, he trembled mewing protests and moans at the same time as he felt the intruder wiggle around inside of him probing around before he let out a loud yelp as his vision went white as pleasure engulfed his entire body, he felt no pain the aphrodisiac only letting him feel blissful pleasure. "T-There!" he gasped as the finger started to thrust inside of him, hitting his prostate with accuracy causing him to buck his hips, "S-Syusuke! T-Take off the r-ribbon!" he panted glaring at Fuji's smiling face through glistening dazed golden eyes.

"Not yet Ryoma," he chuckled at the impatient look Ryoma gave him before adding another finger then another as his lover's moans got louder and louder; after a few moments of watching Ryoma tremble and writhe uncontrollably he removed his fingers getting a whimper from Ryoma at the loss. Rummaging once more through the toys he quickly rolled Ryoma back onto his stomach, knees up, ass presented in the air; the puckered hole glistened a lovely pink color that twitched every few moments or so making him smile before thrusting a egg shaped vibrator into the wet hole, his fingers pushing it deep inside making sure it was positioned near Ryoma's prostate before turning it onto a low vibration.

Ryoma let out a whine of frustration as the vibration wasn't strong enough to deliver that blissful sensation that shocked his nerves, "Stop teasing me!" he hissed before jolting as shivers ran down his spine as the vibration was suddenly fiercer than it was before, he could feel the vibrator buzzing against his prostate harshly as Fuji turned the vibrator on high. _He looks so damn happy_ he thought watching through tears, his lover seemed to have a very pleased expression on his face which somehow pissed off the smaller boy who tried his best to control the blissful waves running through his body and pressed his foot against Fuji's hard-on in a rough manner. He grinned at the shocked and aroused look on Fuji's face who turned to glare at Ryoma, who almost laughed before his breath was caught in his throat as the egg vibrator was suddenly removed from his twitching hole.

Fuji brought out another ribbon and selected another vibrator tying it to Ryoma's cock which was eager for release as the ribbon kept it from doing so and as he turned the vibration on high a strangled moan came from his lover as his hips began to shake and quiver as the prolonged torment to release started to become unbearable. "SYUSUKE! Take it off!" Ryoma cried as his cock oozed with pre-cum as the vibrator tortured his tied up erection. "Just a bit more Ryoma," Fuji said as he pressed his dick to the twitching hole, slowly entering and giving small thrusts to ease his way in, each thrust in caused a moan to come from the emerald haired boy beneath him.

After fully entering his entire member inside the warm wet cavern he made small thrusts at Ryoma's sweet spot to get him used to the feeling before pulling back and thrusting in deep feeling Ryoma clench around him before a wanton moan came from the boy. Feeling Ryoma lean back into him with every thrust he closed his hand around Ryoma's member and slowly removed the vibrator and then the two ribbons which kept the boy from cumming; he gripped the member and began to stroke it fast before feeling Ryoma's insides clench once more as the boy came, the sticky white fluid caught on his hands.

Despite having just released Ryoma's member was still semi-erect as the stimulation to his prostate caused it to grow hard once more, he leaned back into the thrusts as the heat stirred him up again leaving him wanting more. Letting out moans he clenched around the raging cock inside of him deliberately causing Fuji to grunt before leaning down to bite Ryoma's ear, shivers running down his spine at the sudden attack on his earlobe. Fuji reached down once more to grab the young boy's erect member and slowly stroked the sensitive cock hearing Ryoma mewling at the pleasure coursing through his veins; Fuji's thrusts had grown rougher and rougher as he hit Ryoma's sweat spot hard with accuracy the young prodigy trembling at the intensity of each thrust into him.

Fuji gave one more thrust inside before he released enjoying the milking sensation around his dick as Ryoma also came causing the boy's insides to convulse around his member. He nuzzled the neck of the collapsed boy underneath him before untying Ryoma's hands and pulled the boy close to him nuzzling against him whispering, "I love you" into his lover's ear getting a small mummer from Ryoma, "I...lo...ve...you..tooo," before the boy fell asleep in his arms exhausted from the rough "activity" before. Fuji nuzzled against Ryoma once more before falling asleep as well enjoying the warmth of his young lover curled up beside him.

* * *

_...One again sorry for the delay...got writer's block multiple times hehe...Hope you enjoyed! FIN_


End file.
